A patent document 1, there is a description about a composition of a dielectric (VSD) material which is capable of being switched with a voltage, the composition having a binder and one or more types of particles dispersed in the binder, wherein the particles comprise core/shell particles in a certain concentration, each core/shell particle having a conductor core and shell, wherein the shell is (i) a multilayer and/or (ii) heterogeneous. Further, the patent document 1 describes that the one or more types of particles further comprise non-core/shell particles of carbon nanotubes.
In patent document 2, there is a description of an underfill composition which comprises (A) an epoxy resin, (B) a curing agent, and (C) a polyhedral oligomer silsesquioxane having at least one epoxy group, wherein the amounts of the components, in terms of a weight, satisfy the relationship: 0.05≤(C)/((A)+(B)+(C))≤0.3. In addition, the patent document 2 describes that the underfill composition further comprises (D) an inorganic filler in an amount of 30 to 70% by weight. Further, patent document 2 has a description that carbon nanotubes (single-walled carbon nanotubes and multi-walled carbon nanotubes) are used as inorganic filler (D).